


Dreaming Demon

by Justbeyourself205



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Demon Frank Iero, Frank’s a demon but he’s soft, M/M, No Context, Priest Gerard Way, They barely know each other but share a bed, they live together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeyourself205/pseuds/Justbeyourself205
Summary: So the basic concept of this was that like Gerard is a priest that moved to a new town. And he happens to rent out an older house, one that Frank gets banished to for a year right after he moves in. So they just are forced to deal with each other, Gerard is too kind to try to get an exorcist because Frank is nice so he just lets him stay I guess.And then there was supposed to be a whole thing of them getting together over time and pining for each other, plus the angst of Frank being forced to leave after a year.I just never wrote any of that. Someone else can take the concept if they want, I wouldn’t mind, I probably won’t write it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Dreaming Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the summary kind of gives context? Someone please write this, I have such bad writers block.

The demon's chest is rising and falling slowly as he sleeps, face almost angelic, ironically enough. He hadn't known that demons need sleep, not until now as he's watching Frank's curled up form.

He doesn't know why the demon would choose the attic to sleep in, it's freezing up there and he's already shivering. He can't help but wish that the short creature had simply asked for something to lay on or at least a blanket, it looks terrible to sleep on the dusty floor.

He contemplates if he should leave him or not before he's very very slowly picking him up in his arms. He hopes this isn't a trick or something that's being played on him. Frank's mouth simply twitches at the contact and he doesn't wake as he presses close against his chest.

He's got an arm under the demon's knees and shoulders, careful not to step on his tail as he carries him downstairs. He figures he should be setting boundaries with a demon and decides to lay him on the couch instead of his bed.

He grabs a blanket, pulling it over his small form, before he's returning back to the attic to grab his book. It's hour later, after a call with the other people at the church about his next lesson, that the demon appears sleepily in his doorway.

His eyes are dark from sleep and droopy, hair messy, tattooed hands keeping the blanket around his shoulders, "Can I come in?"

He'd just been sitting on his bed, book open in front of him but not really reading it, blinking at him for a second, "Y-Yeah, if you want."

He hadn't really expected the demon to ask, hadn't expected the respect of his space. Frank's movements are slow and his tail drags on the ground, he stands at the edge of the bed, "I know it's weird and you don't know me well enough yet, but can I sleep here? Thank you for taking me to the couch, I just find it really hard to sleep alone sometimes.."

He doesn't know how to respond to that, lips slightly parted in shock of what he's being asked.

Frank's cheeks go pink and his tail twitches, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I don't know why I thought you'd be okay with it in any way, you're a priest, dammit."

"For this time yeah, you can. As long as you don't try anything funny, it's okay. I didn't know demons even needed sleep, let alone had preferences of how they slept."

Frank smiles a little at that, "Yeah, we're not that far from humans, really."

Maybe praising him for it probably isn't the best idea but Gerard figures one time couldn't hurt, "Thank you for asking first, I expected that you wouldn't really respect my space."

Frank nods, climbing onto the bed next to him, "'f course, wouldn't want someone barging into my space."

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, you know, I could get you a bed."

Frank lays next to him, curling up on his side, "I'll only be here for a year, you don't have to spend your money on me."

He frowns at the demon, "A year is a long time to go without a bed."

Frank shrugs, "I've been without one for longer."

The demon yawns, eyes drooping more and Gerard has to force his eyes away from the way his lips pout, "Well that's not right. If you're going to stay here, you're at least getting a bed."

He reads while Frank sleeps, feeling almost bad at the thought of leaving him alone there. What had the demon gone through, having issues with sleeping alone and having gone over a year without a bed? It worries him and he scolds himself for already getting attached, this is a demon for fuck's sake.

He talks on the phone with Mikey for a while before realizing he's getting tired himself, hanging up to lay and stare at his ceiling for a while. A part of him fears that sleeping so close to Frank would end in his death, making him hesitant to do so, but the demon is fast asleep next to him without any signs of waking soon.

He drifts off before he can even fight it, waking up with his fears definitely not coming true. The demon has pressed close in his sleep, nearly on top of him with his head tucked comfortably under his chin, still breathing softly. Gerard looks at the time to see it's early in the morning, he has church in a few hours.

He fears suddenly that literally anyone that owns a key to his house might walk in and catch him here, practically cuddling with a tattoo covered demon. Frank shifts, almost like he can feel Gerard's thoughts, tucking his face into his neck and throwing a leg over his own. The small creature breathes out a tired, "A bit longer."

Frank's tail thumps tiredly against the bed a few times, making a Gerard take a glance down and realize that Frank must've changed at some point while he was sleeping. He's got these little shorts on now, so tight around the curve of his ass, and no shirt.

 _No shirt._ All of the tattoos over his back are revealed, tons of artwork that Gerard has the strange urge to touch. And almost half of the demons ass has been exposed by his position, revealing ink there too. Every inch of him seems to be covered.

He realizes that Frank is nearly naked against him, bare skin against his clothes. And again, like Frank can read his mind, he says, "I got too warm in what I was wearing before, I hope it doesn't bother you."

It does the opposite of bother him, if he wasn't a man married to the church he'd definitely be pushing these shorts off Frank by now. He really hopes Frank can't read minds, he hadn't thought of that.

"What are you curious about?"

"Can you.. hear what I'm thinking?"

"No. I can sense the feeling but not the reason you're having them."

"Oh. So you could tell.."

He doesn't want to outright say it but Frank could tell the way his outfit made him feel. Frank rolls off him, finally giving him space, laying on his back next to him, "Yeah. You wanna touch my ink?"

Oh so that's what Frank thinks caught his interest. And it did but it wasn't the only thing. When he looks over, he sees all the new tattoos on his chest exposed to him and almost feels overwhelmed at the idea. Frank is attractive, he must admit, especially laying there in practically nothing.

The demon looks human, nothing gives away that he's not except his tail. He's muscular but when he'd been on him he'd felt so soft, he must've been relaxed. The sight makes his body clench deliciously, "I shouldn't."

He's got a happy trail going down into his boxers and what Gerard wouldn't give to be able to have him. Frank's got specks of gold in his eyes and a little scar between his eyebrows that Gerard wants to rub his thumb over. What is he thinking? This is a demon, Frank could kill him in a second if he wanted, he shouldn't be thinking like that.

Frank tilts his head to the side, "You could."

His pink nipples are hard and his thighs are spread and it takes all of Gerard's self control to look away, "I shouldn't."

Frank turns on his side, tail swaying, "Aren't you supposed to be a priest? I'm.. male, I thought that wasn't allowed?"

And, wow, Gerard can see the outline of Frank's cock in his shorts, not that he looks on purpose. He trains his eyes on his face that's so soft and still sleepy, "Well.. technically it's never written in the Bible that it's a sin. And I work at a decently progressive church, plus it's not like I'm out."

Frank nods, "Oh. So you're gay then?"

"Yeah. Am I allowed to ask if it is a.. a sin?"

Frank seems to think about it, eyes flicking to the side as his lips press together, before he answers with a slow, "No.. it's not a sin to be homosexual. I hope I'm allowed to tell you that, I don't want to get in trouble."

Gerard doesn't even know what makes him do it, maybe just the sudden closeness or the way Frank is furrowing his eyebrows, but he does touch the little scar between his eyebrows. And then he notices he's got one under his lip too, brushing a finger over that one too, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The demon's eyes glance down at his lips for just a second before checking the time, "Don't you have service in the morning?"

"It _is_ the morning but yes."


End file.
